Resident Evil: The Lost Diary
by The Darkling
Summary: The lost diary of BRAVO team member and "medical genius" Rebecca Chambers. Please R&R!
1. I

Resident Evil: The Lost Diary  
  
An excerpt from the diary of Rebecca Chambers while stowed away in a storage room inside of Sir Spencer's mansion.  
  
July 22, 1998 10:42 P.M. This place is so large and scary. I've been stuck in here for close to three hours, and still not a BRAVO team member in sight. I'll keep checking for survivors in the nearby rooms. I think I'll try the double doors down the hall.  
  
July 22, 1998 11:17 P.M. Damnit! I tried those double doors only to find Kenneth Sullivan, our pilot, brutally murdered. Apparently, his throat was torn out. I need to find out who or what did this to him. It might be close by. There was, perhaps, one good thing about stumbling across Kenneth's carcass. He was carrying something... a videotape.  
  
July 22, 1998 11:38 P.M. I returned to the storage room about twenty minutes ago. I found a document I did not see earlier. I shall study it and record what I find.  
  
July 23, 1998 12:22 A.M. Somebody set us up! This whole thing was not accidental - it was made to happen like this. The documents I found contained chemical performance and mandatory procedures for the composition and disposal of virological weaponry. Virology. Whoever kept this mansion up and running was making a virus! The documents mentioned something of Project Tyrant. "Dispose of Tyrant." I am not yet sure what this "Tyrant" is. I shall continue to search for more beneficial documents. I might just make it out of here alive!  
  
July 23, 1998 12:45 A.M. Bingo! Whilst searching through the shelves I found a vial labeled "T-Virus Sample B869." Who were these sick assholes? I regret leaving the room. Now, I might be infected. Shit... somebody screwed us over.  
  
July 23, 1998 2:37 A.M. I'm so tired and hungry. I can barely keep my eyes open. However, I fear that if I go to sleep I may never wake up. I must find something to occupy myself with.  
  
July 23, 1998 2:54 A.M. I pocketed the T-Virus sample I found earlier and a small hunting knife I found on a shelf. It might not be a good idea to leave the room with it, but I can't sit here and mope around. I need to start working on my escape plan. Of course, that's if I escape. And if I do then I'd best warn people about this place. How long has this research been going on? Whose involved? Whose fucking us over? Whose keeping this thing contained? The recent attacks on Raccoon City are definitely from those infected with the T-Virus. The victims of the virus must have found a way to escape.  
  
July 23, 1998 3:24 A.M. I was making my way down the hall, glad to be free of the storage room, when I encountered one of the virus' victims. It was foaming from the mouth, it's eyes staring blindly out into space. Its arms moved in circular motions and it dragged its left leg along the ground. It's nose and mouth twitched and quivered as it slowly shuffled towards me. A large gash in it's head leaked fluidly down onto its shirt collar. The smell was so repulsive that I was forced to cover my mouth and nose. I panicked as it moved closer, arms whirling madly, eyes staring into a deep nothing. Then, I remembered the hunting knife I had found in the storage room. I quickly withdrew it from my pocket and removed it from the velcro strap that sheathed it. Slashing blindly at the creature's head, I proceeded to go on the offensive. Showing a poor display of my skills with a blade - I had gone through basic training, but my skills were nothing compared to that of a seasoned S.T.A.R.S. or BRAVO team member. I continued my slashing frenzy, but the blade proved ineffective towards the creature. Apparently, the virus made its victims immune to steel, or idiots like myself. I sheathed the hunting knife and retreated back to the storage room.  
  
July 23, 1998 3:31 A.M. I am back in the storage room - safe. The creature is outside, continuously pounding upon the door, moaning to be let in. I have searched the room for something as to which I can protect myself with, but my search has proved useless. This was obviously not a weapons storage room. I am considering opening the door and making a mad dash past the creature and down the hallway. I have other options, though. I could always try the hunting knife... again.  
  
July 23, 1998 4:12 A.M. Yes! I was able to disorientate the creature with the hunting knife and run past it, down the hall toward a large oakwood door. I counted my blessings and when I turned the knob it was, thankfully, unlocked! I thanked God as I stepped through the door, only to be introduced to a strong smell of decay. I was in a kitchen. The shelves along the wall were stocked with ingredients I had never heard of. One label read "Lithium-Ion." Wasn't that the key chemical in rechargeable batteries? And then I saw it. Not out of my reach, but on the shelf above - a stungun. I stood on the balls of my feet and reached up, grabbing it excitedly. However, the color in my face flushed when I realized that it required a battery pack to be operated. Could there be one somewhere close by? Wait, Lithium-Ion! The label! I quickly grabbed the container and twisted the lid off. Inside was a small red battery pack. I reached into the container and picked it up - inserting it into the back of the stungun. I pulled the small, rubber button and watched the metal brackets at the end of the object light up and spark. I smiled happily and dropped it into my pocket. So far, coming into this room had become invaluable. 


	2. II

July 23, 1998 4:26 A.M. I did not think I would have to use the stungun... Well, at least not immediately. When exiting the the kitchen I ran into my old pal, the creature. I shocked the shit out of him and watched him collapse in a heap on the ground. I bent over the creature, trying to examine it more closely. No abnormal facial structure. But the jaw - there is something about the jaw. I extended my hand forward to touch it... and it moved. Well, it didn't exactly move... but it twitched. I quickly pulled my hand back and shivered slightly. I remembered the hunting knife and withdrew it from my pocket. I used the tip of the knife to curl back the lip of the creature. Its gums had bled through and they remained white and dry. I quickly scraped off a sample of the gum and lip tissue and resolved to put the knife back into my pocket after carefully bagging the samples.  
  
July 23, 1998 4:50 A.M. While wandering through the hall, I stumbled upon a door I did not see before. It was painted beige to match the wall and blend in as well. I carried the stungun in my right hand, the hunting knife in my left as I quickly turned the knob and burst into the room. It took several minutes for my eyes to adjust to the light. I panned the wall to my left for a light switch, and was rewarded with a small "click." I gazed around at the contents of the room. There were dozens of jars, filled with some sort of preservable fluid, and specimens of every kind in the jars. Squids, snakes, rabbits, turtles, rats, mice, insects. Along the back wall were several dog cages. I advanced forward cautiously, ready for a creature to appear at any moment. And then I saw them - the holes in the cages. There were approximately 12 cages along the back wall. Six placed on top of the six on the ground. All of them had been chewed open, and bits of flesh clinged to the bent bits of wire that remained. There was a desk to her right, several documents spread out on it. She reached for the thickest one - an old-looking guide of some sort.  
  
It read as follows:  
  
Enrico Marini - Report:  
  
I discovered an interesting document while going over these documents. It is attached to this page. Whoever find this MUST release this information to the public! Please... read the document."  
  
The document on the next page read as follows:  
  
CONFIDENTIAL   
  
Attn: Chief of Security   
  
Date: July 22, 1998 2:13   
  
X Day is drawing up on us. Execute the following procedures within one week.   
  
Prompt actions are demanded.   
  
1. Lure S.T.A.R.S. to the estate, and obtain B.O.W.'s raw combat data against   
  
S.T.A.R.S.   
  
2. Collect two embryos of each mutated specimens as samples, excluding the   
  
Tyrant. Dispose of the Tyrant.   
  
3. Ensure complete disposal of the Arklay Laboratory including all personnel   
  
and test animals. Disguise their deaths as an accident. When the above   
  
procedures are executed, report to headquarters for further instructions.   
  
If for some reason you are unable to execute the procedure by the deadline,   
  
report immediately. In case of emergency situations, report directly to the   
  
extension number 5691.   
  
Good luck.   
  
Umbrella Headquarters.   
  
Umbrella Inc.  
  
July 23, 1998 5:15 A.M. So, we WERE set up. We were supposed to come to the mansion all along. Those dogs in the woods were probably just part of the traitor's plans. The document I read mentioned the Umbrella corporation. They are one of the world's largest providers of pharmeceutical goods. Shit... are they active in this conspiracy? The document also mentioned the "Tyrant." Apparently, "Tyrant" is a creature of some sort. I think its best if I avoid this "Tyrant." It sounds pretty damn dangerous. While reading the document, I heard a thumping noise come from the door behind the desk. Maybe a creature? Or, maybe, a BRAVO or S.T.A.R.S. team member! I'd better investigate...  
  
July 23, 1998 5:31 A.M. Oh, thank God! The person behind the door was Chris Redfield! I found him standing over a dead creature, gun trained on it for any movement. When he saw me, he relaxed his firearm and smiled warmly. Chris told me to stay in this room - that he will be back within five minutes. I'll do as I'm told. He IS my superior, anyhow. The room I was told to stay in is a library... I think. Actually it's more of a lounge than a library. There are two desks on either side of the room - and three large bookshelves separating them. The desks are swamped in objects of all sorts. Maybe there's something here that can help? Another document, perhaps? 


	3. III

July 23, 1998 5:45 A.M. I found a document on the uses of medicinal herbs. I searched the entire lounge for an herb of some sort, but my search was unsuccessful. I'd best log this memo.  
  
The document read as follows:  
  
BOTANY   
  
--Uses of Medicinal Herbs--   
  
It is a well-known fact that there exist many plants that are credited with   
  
medicinal healing powers. Since ancient times, mankind has been healing wounds  
  
and diseases using various plants.   
  
In this book, we will sample three herbs that are a native of the Arklay   
  
Mountains and briefly outline each of their medicinal qualities. Each herb has   
  
a distinct color and a distinct medicinal quality.   
  
The green herb recovers physical strength. The blue herb neutralizes natural   
  
toxins. However, the red herb has no real effect by itself. We have found   
  
that mixing green and red herbs results in a magnified effect.   
  
We will outline the effects of red herbs when mixed with other herbs when we   
  
have more data. Meanwhile feel free to experiment on your own, for true   
  
knowledge is best acquired through own experience.  
  
July 23, 1998 6:12 A.M. Chris took MUCH longer than he said he would! Five minutes? My ass! Well, he said he had some "zombie trouble" on his way back. Zombies? So, now the victims of the virus are referred to as zombies? I'm not even sure why Chris left the room in the first place. Could he be the traitor?  
  
July 23, 1998 6:24 A.M. Chris said he had to leave again. He said he needed to search for survivors. I WAS told to find a safe hiding spot, but I've decided to organize my own search. So, what if Chris is only the cutest guy on the S.T.A.R.S.? I'm not going to let him prevent me from helping. No, not this time.  
  
July 23, 1998 6:33 A.M. I feel so stupid. Why didn't I show Chris the document from Umbrella? Now, I might be the only one who knows - me and Enrico Marini. Enrico Marini... could he still be alive? The document from Umbrella had only been faxxed here a few hours ago! Oh, whatever. I need to find Enrico!  
  
July 23, 1998 6:50 A.M. I pressed my face against a window and peered out. I heard it long before I saw it - a waterfall. AND, two shadowy figures disappearing behind it. What the hell?! Could they be from Umbrella? Or, were they members of S.T.A.R.S. or BRAVO team, choosing their next ideal hiding spot?  
  
July 23, 1998 7:17 A.M. There are so little pages in this diary, and so much to describe. I am considering jumping through the window. It can't be more than twelve feet high. And if it is, I can roll when I hit the ground. Or I can die. Either way, I'm going to try it.  
  
July 23, 1998 7:25 A.M. I smashed the window and jumped, my fall cushioned by the grass of the mansion's courtyard. Shit, I'm in the courtyard! There's an iron fence that stretches as far as I can see - preventing me from reaching the waterfall. How could I not have seen the courtyard when peering out the window?! I moved along the length of the fence, feeling it up and down. It was about eight feet in length, and there was no apparent grip for which to hoist myself over. I am going to search the courtyard for anything useful. I looked both ways, wanting to go neither. To my left was a set of stairs leading down - a light being illuminated from the room below. To my right was a rather large and suspicious-looking tree. I went left, and followed the flight of stairs to a room about twenty feet underground. The walls and ground were solid rock, the walls etched with carvings of faces. There was an inscription below one of the carvings.  
  
The inscription read as follows:  
  
The four masks,   
  
a mask that speaks no evil...   
  
a mask that smells no evil...   
  
a mask that sees no evil...   
  
a mask that cannot speak, smell, or see evil...   
  
When all four fall into place,   
  
evil will awaken  
  
July 23, 1998 7:41 A.M. Four evils... sounds delightful! I left the room and proceeded to head up the stairs, toward the large tree I saw earlier. I was never really good at climbing trees, but there were so many limbs that I did not see how I could go wrong. I slipped the first few times, desperately scrabbling for a decent branch. Eventually, I was able to swing myself up and wrap my legs around a branch. I used my arms as a lever, and hoisted my body into place. One good thing about coming up here: The view was nothing short of extraordinary! I gazed at my surroundings, taking in the trees and bushes beyond the mansion. Somewhere out there, I knew, were the beasts that had attacked me and the rest of the BRAVO team whilst we were making repairs to our helicopter. And then, amidst staring at the woods, I noticed something. A gleaming pair of eyes - staring at me. They blinked... and then blinked again. And then they were gone. I gave a small shudder and quickly climbed down the tree.  
  
July 23, 1998 7:46 A.M. I think I hear a noise coming from the "evil" room. I'd better go investigate... maybe the carvings are singing and dancing!  
  
July 23, 1998 8:20 A.M. Shit! Bad, bad idea. There was a creature down there, only this one was... different. It was nearly twice the size of a normal creature, and it had long, vicious-looking claws. It's face can only be described as something out of a nightmare. It's wide, dark nostrils flared madly as it's crimson eyes stared deep into mine. And then it charged at me, grabbing me shoulders and shaking me like a rag doll. We fell to the ground, tussling. I fought to retrieve the stungun from my pocket as the creature tried desperately to bite me. A quick kick to the groin knocked it onto its back - and my hand fumbled through my pockets. I retrieved the weapon just as the creature started to rise. And then, I launched myself at it - tackling it to the ground while shocking the shit out of it. I shoved the stungun down it's throat - watching the sparks light up its eyes. It shrieked in an inhuman tone, and then fell to the ground, spasmed, and died.  
  
Sections of the diary were missing, and the pages that followed were unaccounted for, neglected, and later - lost. A forensic examination showed that the diary did indeed belong to Rebecca Chambers of the BRAVO team. However, the accounts recorded in the diary were proved counterfeit in court under testifying subjects of the Umbrella corporation. There was not a shred of evidence to prove Rebecca's theory of conspiracy and virological testing. 


End file.
